Wish You Were Here
by WanderingGhost
Summary: In a nutshell: Vicious is moping around about Grencia’s death….Kinda messed up and not really follows the original eps, and some of you may find it out of character, but you know what? Don’t like, don’t read, shut the hell up. :P


**Disclaimer thingie: Vicious, Gren Eckener and the entire CB universe belong to Sunrise INC and their creator, who is not me. **

**The song "Wish You Were Here" and all lyric quotes are belongs to Rednex. **

**WISH YOU WERE HERE...**

_Wish you were here, _

_Don't you know the snow is getting colder?_

_And I miss you like hell, and I'm feeling blue…_

Cold wind blew his matted, silvery grey hair into his face. He was standing there again, in front of the gravestone of someone who was the closest. Snow kept falling, but he just refused to care; he sat beside the plain marble barrow, and let his memories come to take him…to carry him away from the world, like dark wings of a fallen angel…

_I got feelings for you_

_Do you still feel the same?_

_From the first time_

_I laid my eyes on you_

_I felt joy of living_

_I saw heaven in your eyes…_

_In your eyes…_

- Nice song…what is it? – His ears heard a gentle voice from beside him. He didn't look at it's owner, he knew him well.

- Julia. – He replied, though the song had a different title…he just simply forgot it.

- If you don't mind, I would like to play it on my saxophone when I get back home after this… - The nice voice said. He finally looked at him, and placed the musicbox into the other's hand. He saw something from the corner of his eye… something moved into the other man's direction. He stood up, and turned back in a blink of an eye, drawing his knife and stabbing the scorpion beside the other man's head. Then he left him.

"Poor guy…Probably got scared…when did I start to care?"

Later the long haired guy, Gren- that was his name as it revealed later- paid his debt for him, by knocking him over when someone almost shot him. He reprimanded the private for this, but he was grateful, but couldn't find a way to tell him. The looks in those sapphire eyes caught him, and didn't let him go.

"Wish I knew why your eyes are so sad all the time…"

It must be that way. He couldn't help it. He didn't look on Gren's face when the military police arrested him. He heard him protest, he heard him scream as they forced him to go with them. He was simply unable to look into his eyes…those sad, blue eyes. Eyes, that had blame him…haunt him in his dreams…

"_I miss your laugh, I miss your smile_

_I miss everything about you_

_Every second is like a minute _

_Every minute is like a day_

_When you're far away…_

He was listening to the old vultures in their coffins, keep telling him, that he's nothing but their puppet…a dog on a leash…And they kept threatening him, but he-as always- wasn't really there. He knew the three corpses won't kill or maim him… he was too good to be got rid of like that. He accepted the missions they sent him on, especially this time…

He got a call from someone he didn't see for a long time…at least in flesh.

The gun was fired…His bodyguard got shot through his heart, and died immediately. He didn't care.

- I hate you… - The ghost in the grey dress told him – you ruined everything… you killed me…

He didn't believe him… He knew he doesn't hate him, but the other way around…

- I believed in you…I looked up to you… - the ghost kept blaming him…until the point he couldn't take it anymore…

- There was nothing to believe, nor a need to believe…

The ghost shot again…

"In this world there's nothing to believe in…"

He woke up in a dark room, someone was leaning above him…Locks of dark blue, almost black hair he saw… and he felt as he took his hand, and heard him asking for forgiveness…

"You apologize? Silly… I should have doing that, not you. "

He heard that he was sick from the drugs he got addicted to in prison. He heard that he will die…He couldn't go back to him, when he needed him, like no one else…

-_I wish you were here..- _

_Wish you were here _

_The snow is getting colder, baby_

_And I wish you were here…_

_Wish you were here_

_A battlefield of blood and fear_

_And I wish you were here… _

He sat beside the grave and mourned, over and over again, kept torturing himself for what he has done… But in vain. Nothing can bring him back now…

"_A battlefield of blood and fear…And I wish you were here…"_


End file.
